ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorra Hallarea
Lorra Hallarea is the primary antagonist in the 2019 book Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills. She is a Jedi-in-training whom Oliver Potter meets when he begins training at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Background Lorra Hallarea was born somewhere in the known galaxy in 209 BBY. She eventually began training in the Jedi arts. She never knew her parents, but she apparently got a negative impression of their purpose at some point in her early life. A few months before the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Hallarea asked Ronald Potter, whom she had become very attracted to, to be her date to the school dance that year. However, the two had clearly interacted in the past, as Potter considered her a "jerk" and coldly denied her. By this point, her best friend was Kuntroull. Personality Lorra seemed to represent all the aspects a Jedi Knight shouldn't be, as she was domineering, conceited, and overly self-confident rather than genuinely courageous, noble, and loyal to friends, despite having a posse that followed her around and sometimes started fights on her behalf. She looked down on other students and laughed at Trevor and Jacob when they stated their ambition to join the Drama Club someday. She could also be sneaky and manipulative, as was evidenced by the lengths to which she was willing to go in her obsessive, single-minded pursuit of Ronald Potter. She tried manipulating Ollie into telling her how to charm him and attempted to beat him up when he realized what she really wanted from him. To seek revenge, she cleverly locked four of his friends in lockers hoping he would sense their pain in the Force, and as a finishing touch stole Mike Forténe's asthma breather, another example of her cunning. Lorra never truly gave up on her obsessive pursuit of Ron. Although Lorra never knew her parents, she apparently got a negative impression of their purpose at some point in her early life, as she scorned Ollie for heeding his mother's advice over her own. Physical appearance Lorra is a tall and fairly muscular girl. She has dark eyes and black hair. She is 180 centimeters tall and weighs 82 kilograms. Role in the book At the beginning of the school year proceeding the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Hallarea rode to Coruscant accompanied by two fierce-looking members of her posse. Upon climbing off the bus, she noticed Ollie departing a different bus and immediately recognized him as the younger brother of Ronald, of whom her obsessive and romantic feelings had not decreased at all. She told him he did not have to think he was uncool and guided him to his dormitory, as he did not know the way there on his own. However, she surprised him by laughing at Jacob and Trevor's ambitions to become actors. Yoda sternly told her she had somewhere to be. With a curt bow, Hallarea left Ollie's dorm to see to the affair. For the remainder of the semester, Lorra Hallarea pretended to form a genuinely intimate connection with Ollie, when in fact she was attempting to use him to tell her the kind of things she could do that Ron would consider charming. However, Oliver was only six years old and was too young to have had any romantic experience, something she initially overlooked. The two ate lunch together the morning after they met, after she invited him to sit with her and her posse, firmly forbidding them from complaining about her inviting a kindergartener to join them. One of Lorra's posse members, with her obvious approval, got him in trouble as a practical joke by stealing his sandwich, leading to a food fight and Ollie being put in time-out by Mr. Maulpres. After Spring Break, Lorra asked Ollie if Ron told him anything positive relevant to her, but Oliver denied this, infuriating her. Lorra took out her anger by punching the locker door repeatedly and storming off. Although Ollie perceived this as innocent heartache, the two began to fall apart when Lorra realized her best friend, Kuntroull, liked Zoe Phoenix and began hanging out with her. Seeing a chance to spite Ollie, Lorra overheard him asking Zoe if she wanted to go to the dance with him (as neither of them knew they were too young to attend). Thinking quickly, Lorra used the Force to spill paint on Zoe and frame him. During the final examinations, Lorra, being devastated and enraged by Oliver's estrangement with her, attempted to set him up to fail by telekinetically pinning the stones Ollie was supposed to lift to the floor from behind a shaft. Unfortunately for her, Mike Forténe noticed what was going on and interfered by pushing her against the shaft using the Force, breaking her eye contact and concentration, thwarting her. That evening, Lorra arranged to fight Ollie by locking Phoenix, Forténe, Trevor and Jacob in two unused lockers and even using one locker for the latters, hoping their suffering would lure Ollie to her, as she had meant for him to sense it with the Force. Taking the bait, Oliver nearly succeeded in freeing his friends, but Lorra leaped in front of them and confronted Oliver. She blamed Oliver for turning her would-be boyfriend against her. In the middle of the hallway, she locked Oliver in a duel. Suddenly Ronald came and smashed Lorra into a wall, and as she lay dazed, he destroyed the locker door and freed Phoenix and Trevor. Yoda then came to the rescue and freed Jacob and Forténe. Instead of facing the Jedi's punishment for her, Lorra mysteriously disappeared with a member of her posse after the fight, departing the Jedi Temple for parts unknown. Relationships Ronald Potter , whom she was obsessively in love with.]] Lorra was obsessively in love with Ronald Potter, presumably because of his well-known immense power and achievements displayed so early in life. Ronald was far less charitable in his regard for her. He considered her to be obnoxious, cruel, and condescending, and had little patience for her. He rudely rebuffed her invitation to the school dance. Lorra attempted to use his brother Oliver to tell her the kind of things she could do that Ron would consider charming, but Oliver was only six years old and was too young to have had any romantic experience. Ron realized this and warned Ollie that Lorra was trouble, but he refused to listen until the last minute. Lorra was devastated and enraged by this and attacked him openly, only for Ronald to interfere and smash her into a wall before staff converged on the scene. Oliver Potter , an enemy.]] Lorra met Oliver Potter when he arrived at Jedi Kindergarten, being aware he was the younger brother of the man she was obsessively in love with, Ronald himself. She showed him to his dormitory, hoping to make a good first impression. Lorra pretended to form a genuinely intimate connection with Ollie, when in fact she was attempting to use him to tell her the kind of things she could do that Ron would consider charming. However, Oliver was only six years old and was too young to have had any romantic experience. The two ate lunch together, the first time during which one of Lorra's posse members, with her obvious approval, got him in trouble as a practical joke. After Spring Break, Lorra asked Ollie if Ron told him anything positive relevant to her, but Oliver denied this, infuriating her. Despite RW-12 warning him that she was using him, which Ron had previously warned him about, but Ollie defended her by saying she was "a little heartsick" and he understood. However, the two began to fall apart when Lorra's best friend, Kuntroull, went out with Zoe Phoenix and he suspected she had used the Force to spill paint on Zoe and frame him, which later turned out to be true. Lorra was devastated and enraged by Oliver's estrangement with her and attacked him openly, only for Ronald and a handful of staff to interfere and rescue the small child from torture. Posse Lorra had an entire group of friends, mostly consisting of males, who were constantly following her around as she was the center of the group, and she was never seen without them. On at least one occasion, they started a fight on her behalf. However, Lorra didn't seem to be genuinely loyal to her friends, whom she was ultimately separated from following her expulsion. References Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Neutrals Category:Jedi Category:Swordsmen Category:Students Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Thieves Category:D.I.T. characters